vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Didier De Kunst
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Didier_De_Kunst" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene informatie' Didier De Kunst is een hoofdpersonage dat van 8 september 1992 tot en met 29 september 1992, van voorjaar 1993 tot en met voorjaar 1999 en op 29 juni 2001 vertolkt wordt door Ronny Waterschoot. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Didier is de zoon van Xavier De Kunst. Xavier heeft de laatste jaren uit zijn leven doorgebracht in een kasteel in Frankrijk van Ghislain de Rixart de Waremme. Hij heeft niet een gemakkelijk leven gehad. Xavier was namelijk schizofreen. Zijn zoon Didier liet hem indertijd colloqueren. Uit zijn vorig huwelijk heeft Didier één dochter: Sarah De Kunst. Hij verbrak het contact met haar omwille van haar seksuele geaardheid. Over de relatie tussen Didier en Sarahs moeder is niets bekend. Wat wel geweten is, is dat Didier de nonkel is van Els D'hollander en René D'hollander. Didier begon tijdens het tweede seizoen een relatie met Monique Stevens, die net haar man Jan Van den Bossche verlaten had. Ook Moniques kinderen Bart Van den Bossche en Mieke Van den Bossche trekken in bij Didier in zijn villa. Hun relatie heeft veel doorstaan, want Didier was er ook niet vies van om Monique te bedriegen. Dit met onder andere secretaresse Bernice. Na een zoveelste slippertje, gaat Monique bij hem weg tot Didier haar ten huwelijk vraagt. Hun huwelijk loopt op de klippen wanneer Didier naar de gevangenis wordt gebracht voor de aanslag op Guido Van den Bossche. Het is pas tijdens het zevende seizoen dat Monique dit te weten komt en volledig breekt met Didier. De twee scheidden. Didier begint een relatie met Astrid. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Oorspronkelijk was Didier een rechter en had hij een klein elektronicabedrijfje: het FAIC. Als hij Monique leert kennen wordt hij jaloers op Guido Van den Bossche die een grote machtspositie heeft in het IT-bedrijf VDB Systems. Hij doet er alles aan om Guido's plaats in te nemen, wat later lukt. Hij koopt een meerderheid aan aandelen, laat het FAIC fuseren met VDB en wordt CEO. Guido zorgt voor een tegenaanval met zijn nieuwe bedrijf VDB Electronics. Er volgt een fusie en Didier wordt weggestemd als CEO en verbannen naar het dochterbedrijf het FAIC. Ook daar blijft Didier niet lang aan macht en hij wordt ontslagen door Guido. 'Misdrijven' *Meerdere moordpogingen op Guido Van den Bossche *Medeplichtige moord op Claire De Ruyter *Moord op Jean-Michel Le Croix *Moord op Astrid *Moordpoging op Veronique Van den Bossche *Brandstichting bij nacht in het FAIC *Gijzeling van een cipier *Ontsnapping uit de gevangenis 'Trivia' *Ondanks het feit dat Didier lange periodes niet in de serie was, bleef hij elk seizoen tot de hoofdcast behoren. *Didier gebruikte meermaals een andere identiteit om mensen te beliegen en bedriegen. Eén van zijn alter ego's is Ab Wijnhuizen. *In 2017 onthulde Ronny Waterschoot in "Dag Allemaal" dat zijn vrouw Mieke de sterfscène van Didier had geschreven. *Op 1 februari 2019 wordt Ronny's personage, Didier De Kunst, verkozen tot 'Beste Slechterik' tijdens de show van '30 jaar VTM'. De prijs die hij kreeg was een Gouden Oog, dat terugkeerde voor de gelegenheid. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie6 foto08.png Intro1 versie5 foto06.png Intro1 versie4 foto06.png Intro1 versie3 foto06.png Intro2 versie1 foto03.png Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie De Kunst Category:Didier De Kunst